


【授权翻译】His Wilted Flower

by yoriiia



Category: SKAM(TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Even being a supportive boyfriend, Insomnia, Isak struggles with his words, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoriiia/pseuds/yoriiia
Summary: Isak的失眠症突然爆发，Even尽了最大努力帮助他。两个星期过后，在他们穿过奥斯陆中央的一个人行横道的时候事情突然到了一发不可收拾的地步。





	1. His Wilted Flower (他的枯萎的花儿）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Wilted Flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397745) by [wordsarelifealways](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsarelifealways/pseuds/wordsarelifealways). 



Even知道Isak的睡眠一贯不好，这个压力让原本Isak的失眠症愈演愈烈,尽管Even对这个问题的原由摸不着头脑，他打量着自己至少可以帮助他的男孩获得一点睡眠。因为自己生病的经历，Even尝试过至少10种不同的技巧帮助自己睡眠，所以他对Isak的问题还算有点经验。

 

自从经历了几个星期前Isak的鼻血事件后（注:情节是失眠症这个系列的一篇文章里的，Even在半夜醒来过后发现身旁的枕头上全是血迹，而Isak早已不见了踪影。）——如果回想起来这件事还是会让Even的心脏漏跳一拍——Even自此之后就把照顾好他的男朋友当作了自己的使命。

 

第一步，就是采用'晚上十点上床以后不能玩手机'的方法，起初Isak对这条规矩也是犹豫不决的，但是在Even和他苦口婆心地谈了一长串有关'光线和所有这些其他一切的刺激绝对不可能引领他有个好的睡眠之后'，Isak就束手就擒了。

 

第二步，则是'休憩的时间'，Isak实际看上去对这一条规矩还挺享受的。他不用做作业一直到第二天凌晨午夜之后，直到他再也不能对疲惫视而不见，而是他们在晚上十点以后就把电脑和手机以及学校的一切事情都置之脑后就窝在床上了。如果Even扪心自问的话，'休憩的时间'差不多只是一个很好的借口让他躺在床上和他的男朋友相拥而眠罢了。

 

不过每当这种时候，Isak会沉浸在爱意当中，就像一块渴望被触碰的海绵，所以说对于这样的待遇他也不应该有怨言。

 

那天傍晚他们不知道是躺在谁的床上——一直到夜幕降临，两个人舒适的地窝在羽绒被下面，他们一边低声抱怨着一天的烦心事一边交换着最慵懒的触碰。Even最喜欢的一件事就是在Isak向他讲述他的一天的时候用他的手指撸平他的卷发，偶尔在他的手指上缠绕一个卷再观察它弹回来的样子。

 

另一方面，Isak则是全盘接受了，他用手指描摹着Even脸部的轮廓，用手指感受他柔和的五官,他们的腿交织在一起——所以说他们的身体没有哪一处是没有贴合在一起的。有时候他会朝Even那坚决不平躺的刘海吹气，如果没有让Isak的眼睛泛起微笑的光芒的话，Even有时候会对这最后一个举动产生抗拒的反应。

 

变得温柔和困倦，懒洋洋地眨眼睛和打哈欠——谱写在他们的故事里的这些事物从来不需要花费他们太多时间。

 

困倦的Isak在Even的心里一直占据着一个特殊的位置。他的脸颊微微泛红，他的眼睛呆呆的样子会让Even回想起那些慵懒的下午的烟灰缸，他们彼此交换的亲吻，以及Isak在Even的触碰下会产生怎样特别的反应。

 

这里唯一的问题就是Even总是会比Isak先入睡。他迷失在聆听Isak的呼吸声里，迷失在Isak会如此温柔地抚摸他的脸颊里，这些举动都会让他的眼睛抵不住困意情不自禁地闭拢。然后镜头跳到几个小时之后，Even醒来的时候Isak可能会躺在那儿观察着他睡着的模样或者说凝视着他的手机，由这一系列活动产生的柔软的倦意替代了单纯的精疲力竭。

 

Even总是会含糊地向他道歉，每每这样Isak就会朝他翻白眼，但是他们会重新回到拥抱中，Even会努力坚持到Isak睡着之后再入睡。有些晚上这个方法会奏效，他会听到Isak呼吸里微妙的变化，感受到Isak的肌肉在他的掌心里放松下来，这样就会让他安心会让他知道他的男孩终于得到了那么一点休息了，但是有些晚上他却在Isak背上慵懒地划着圈的途中沉沉地睡去。

 

Even想不到他还能做点别的什么了。

 

***

 

问题激化是在两个星期之后，在Even尝试完了他所有的方法之后。虽然Isak在Even面前坚决表态：上个星期里他和Even一起睡的每个晚上他都有得到那么几个小时睡眠，但是Even从来没见过比如今还要疲惫的Isak了。Isak往日雪白的皮肤已经因疲惫开始泛灰了，他眼睛下面深色的淤青出卖了他缺乏睡眠的真相。

 

Even很明显没有任何课程是和Isak一起的。在一个去图书馆的下午，他向Sana无意间问起Isak近来一切是否还好的时候得知了他最近并不在状态，他怀疑Isak可能就是因为太累而没法担任一个得力的生物课搭档了。

 

不是这种当他发现Isak很憔悴，他的眼睛看起来像一朵枯萎的花儿的时候，他会在意Isak的成绩。

 

事情走到一发不可收拾的地步是在那个星期四的傍晚，Even带着Isak回家。他们的手牵在一起，Isak的鼻子已经因为寒冷变成粉红色了，他那个模样看起来有点太可爱了让Even有点抑制不住自己的冲动。Even有点难以忍受他们之间居然隔着这么多层厚衣服的事实了。

 

Even在和Isak谈着他上一个项目，即便他非常确信Isak一点儿也没听进去；他的呆呆的眼神里满是疲倦，或许其间还夹杂着一点无聊，因为Even清楚他很可能把自己的话当做了毫无意义的耳旁风。Even慢慢地走到了十字路口停了下来，他戴手套的手重重地打在了红绿灯的按钮上，在他等待红绿灯变化为对他们最有利的信号的时候一只脚向前曲着并稍稍抖动着。

 

Isak的手从他的手掌中滑过，Even的目光瞥过去看着他的男朋友。

 

或者说，看着他的男朋友走向了 _何方_ 。

 

Even的大脑迅速察觉到了不妙的形势，但是他没有时间去传递大脑神经中枢所产生的疼痛就已经在Isak迈向公路的那一刻紧跟上去了。当Even伸出自己双手环上Isak的腰肢及时把他从路面上强拉回来的时候，只看到一辆车飞驰而过，而他珍贵的Isak在只不过是 _几毫秒_ 前还站在那个位置。Even从来没有像此刻这样感激过自己修长的四肢了。

 

这辆汽车鸣笛的声音足够把Isak拽回现实了，但是Even感觉到自己放在Isak身后的腿好似失去了骨头那样软弱无力。他走了几步才从公路上移步到人行道上，他的手臂仍旧紧紧地搂着Isak的腰，直到他们在他身下耗尽了所有的力气，他整个人才滑到地板上，他的背瘫软地靠上了某家商店的墙。

 

Even大概听到的是Isak 盖过了他的心跳声的呼喊，如雷鸣那般传进他的耳朵里。他像一片孤零零的树叶那样在寒风里颤栗着全身上下都被麻木充斥着。他非常确信他现在的状态是因为有点被刚才吓到了。

 

“Even,嘿，你还好吗？”Isak用两只戴手套的手捧住了他的脸，Even强迫自己将思绪放在自己面前这双充满了焦虑和着急徘徊在自己脸上的漂亮眼睛上面。

 

“我还 _好_ 吗？”Even用难以置信的语气重复了一遍这句话。“你刚刚朝飞驰的车辆走过去了！”他的声音大到让他如重锤在锤击胸腔的心脏跳得更迅速了。如果再激烈一点Even非常确信它一定会从他的胸腔中炸裂开来变成一片血肉模糊的血液和骨头交织的残骸。

 

“我很抱歉，我走得太快了——”

 

“不！”Even激烈地打断了Isak，“我不想要道歉。我想要你好好 _睡觉_ ，Isak。你之所以会这么冒失地朝飞奔的车辆走过去是因为你太累了你根本注意不到任何东西了。”Even粗暴地将正跪在他面前的Isak拉了过来，这样他就能把这个男孩拉到自己怀里了。Isak也同样用力地紧紧回抱着他，Even在那一刻意识到Isak此刻也正在颤抖。

 

“见鬼，这地方也太冻了。”Even不安地笑了一声，想要用这个笑来缓解他们之间严肃的气氛。“来吧，让我带你到室内去吧。”Even叹了口气，他站起来在迈出踉跄的步子之前又在Isak的太阳穴上轻轻吻了吻。

 

他们走回去的一路上都很沉默。也不是尴尬吧，但是和他们往日的那种安静又不尽相同。Even紧紧抓着Isak的手甚至让他自己的手都麻木了，但是Isak没有抱怨也没有想挣脱开。Isak 在打开门后两个人回到公寓后一句话也没说，Even突然感觉到此刻他胸腔里有什么东西撕裂了。

 

他把Isak拉到了他的房间，用一个吻将Isak因一时没搞清楚状况而发出的惊呼吞咽了下去。他一直推着Isak后退直到他们进了卧室，亲吻他的样子就像这是他赖以生存的方式。Isak 紧紧抓住他身上的外套，这让Even回想起他们之间到底隔着多少层衣服的事实。

 

他得立即专注到这件事上面了。他迅速地用腿猛踢了一下他们身后的门然后它砰——地一下关上了。然后发疯似地开始脱Isak身上的外套，他意识到Isak的手用力地拉拽着他自己身上的衣服只不过—— _真他妈的该死_ ——他们还是不够快。Even猛地回过神来，相反，他开始致力于脱他自己身上的好多层毛衣了。Isak在那一刹那间脑袋一片空白地看着他，直到他回过神来开始和他的步调保持一致。

 

当他们脱下他们的牛仔裤和衬衫Even几乎是把Isak扑倒在了床上，他利用自己身材的优势把Isak压制在床上，在这个男孩暴露出来的脖子上印下好多个热吻。Isak的手在Even的背上胡乱地摸索着直到他的手指和Even衬衫的布料纠缠在一起，他的双手好像才终于被迫冷静了下来。

 

Even将从Isak嘴边逃出来的慌乱的惊呼一饮而尽，然后他在这个男孩的脖子上吸出了几个淤青，在他的背弓起来的时候他的臀部热情地与Isak的相迎。

 

“不要——再——对我——做——这种事了。”Even向他咆哮着，用一个吻强调着每一个字。Isak在他身下飞快地点着头，他的头几乎快要撞上Even的鼻子了。

 

“我很抱歉，我很抱歉，我很抱歉。”Isak气喘吁吁地向他承诺道，他的指甲透过Even的衬衫陷进了Even的背里。

 

“你把我吓坏了，Isak。”Even低声说着，同时把他的额头贴在了Isak的额头上面凝视着他。“要是我晚了一秒怎么办？要是那辆车没有及时减速怎么办？”Even在想到这些可能性的时候眼睛因为脑子里炸开的疼痛紧紧地闭了起来。

 

当他意识到Isak梗咽了的时候顿时他觉得其他的一切都不重要了。几秒钟后他感觉到一只手伸进了他的头发里开始抚摸他。

 

这种感觉也不是太过，但是已经足够抚平Even极度紧张的情绪了。

 

“对不起，”Isak安静地回答他。“我很抱歉我在睡觉这件事上对你撒谎了。我很抱歉让你置身于这种位置之上。”Isak将环在他背上的两只手滑到了Even的腰上与之形成了一个有点尴尬的拥抱。Even独断地决定让他们两个翻了个身侧躺在他们各自那一边，他睁开眼睛伸手将贴在Isak脸上的头发顺到了一边。

 

“你很可能会 _死的，_ Is。”Even很艰难地将这几个词说出口，但是他必须让Isak理解这个形式到底已经严重到什么程度了。“你可能会被一辆车撞上，然后噗——的一声，就是这样，然后开始播放演员职员表。造成这种后果的一切都是因为你不好好睡觉。”

 

通过Isak的神情反映出他明显被Even的描述所吓到了。在其他情况下Even应该会对此感到自责，但不是这一次。不是在提及非常没有必要的几乎让他目睹他的男朋友被一辆车撞上的时候。

 

“我也在努力……”Isak的声音越来越没底气，他看到Even开始摇头，Even的一只手抚上他的脸颊，他的拇指开始描摹起Isak的颧骨来。Even意识到以他目前这样的状态他们是没办法继续聊下去的。他需要从刚才的崩溃中缓过神来把所有的精力都放在他的男朋友身上。

 

把精力放在他的亲爱的，看起来明显非常受伤的漂亮男孩身上。

 

“我知道，宝贝。”Even的语气缓和了下来。“你想聊一聊是什么让你一直睡不好觉吗？”Even可能也猜得到但是他不想强迫Isak，他担心如果这个男孩还没有准备好和他分享的话。

 

“我——”Isak犹豫了，他透过睫毛凝视着Even，然后他看到Even鼓励地朝他点了点头。Isak深吸一口气想让自己保持镇定然后他再次开口了。

 

“我去看了医生。就是学校里那个，你还记得吗？”

 

“好像记得？”他用手关节支撑着自己让自己的身体稍微立了些起来。他知道Isak有多讨厌那种地方。“那你真的很勇敢，Is。我很为你自豪。”他由衷地表扬着他，然后偏过头在Isak的额头上印了一个吻。

 

“她告诉我应该把我脑子里想的事情再和谁聊一聊。”

 

“再？”Even疑惑地皱起了眉头。

 

“哦，我——我几个月前去过她那里一次。在我们——在我们确认关系之前。他告诉我‘没有一个人是孤岛’什么的，那个时候她就叫我最好和谁聊一聊。那次就是，唔姆……我向Jonas出柜的那次。”当Isak谈到这里的时候他的脸颊变成了粉红色，Even的内心因为他的这一可爱的反应稍稍融化了。Isak还是和从前一样害羞。他看起来也太精致易碎了。

 

“但是那个人是 _Jonas_ 啊。”Isak看起来有点小生气，好像这意味着他在说什么很重要的事一样。

 

“Ja？（是的？）然后呢？”Even在Isak停下来的时候鼓励他继续说下去。

 

“ _然后_ ，”Isak有点气急败坏，看起来好像拿不准该怎么回答了，“我永远都知道Jonas是什么样的人，因为他是我最好的朋友！这不一样！”

 

“不一样。”Even重复了一遍他的话。他似乎要看出问题所在了。

 

“好吧。”Isak在Even炽诚的目光下不安地扭了扭身子。

 

“和一个专业人士聊这些就很不同。”Isak被Even最后的结论震惊到了，好像这些词伤到了他一样。

 

“我不能，我做不到。”他小声说着。Even回想不起Isak曾经什么时候有此刻他看起来的这么幼小和脆弱了。

 

有时候他甚至遗忘了他比Isak更年长的事实。在其它时间里，当Isak的言行变得像现在这样的时候，他的行为看起来很耀眼很醒目。没有人可以因为Isak长着张娃娃脸责怪他，但是这也是他的弱点所在——让他的表情得以显露出来。好像一个词就可以击垮他一样。

 

这一点将他保护的本能完全暴露出来了，在Even遇到Isak之前他都没有意识到自己有这样的特性。

 

“为什么不能呢，Is？”Even躺了下去然后把Isak拉到自己怀里，好像用这种姿势就可以减少他刚才坐在一边俯视着Isak的那种审讯的感觉一样。

 

Isak在他怀里挪了挪试图找到让他最舒适的姿势，最后他决定把自己的脑袋枕在Even的肩膀上，让他的腿与Even的纠缠在一起，让他们保持身体上最大程度的相贴。Even抬起手臂环绕住了Isak的肩膀然后将他的男孩拉得离自己更近了，他侧过头将他的脸埋进了Isak的发间并吻了吻他的头发。

 

在他的这些烂俗的时间里，Even希望他可以一直像这样抱着Isak，保护他、避免让他与可以伤他这么深的事物相接触。不过说实话，很难办到，当这些威胁来自他的内心的时候；它们将Isak的思想束缚在他没有准备好面对的事物里，束缚在那些黑暗的角落里的时候。

 

“为什么你不能和谁聊一聊呢，Isak？”Even小声在他耳边说着，来确定Isak是忘记他们还在聊天了或者他只是想逃避这个问题。

 

“因为，”Isak叹了口气，其间满是倦意。“我不能变得和她一样。”他像是突然松了一口气一样，将自己的脸疲惫地依偎在Even的脖颈间，很明显他没有意识到他此刻吐露出来的这些词实际上钻进了Even的心里。

 

_Isak真的和他说的一样如此害怕变得像他妈妈一样吗？在那个房子里他究竟目睹了些什么？_

 

Even张开嘴说了些什么，他正准备低头观察Isak的反应，当他意识到Isak呼吸里的微妙变化，Isak的手指松懈地放在他的胸前的感觉的时候，

 

他才意识到Isak已经睡着了。

 

Even咬了咬自己的嘴唇，好似陷入了沉思。他们真的需要好好谈一谈这个话题。Even需要让Isak明白：和别人倾诉并不意味着就会被认证， _不会_ 意味着Isak就同他妈妈一样病态。

 

不过，对于现在来说，Even终于让他的男孩睡着了。


	2. The Morning After The Day Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even和Isak就‘治疗’进行了一场严肃的谈话。

Isak醒来的时候感觉他被一辆公交车撞了。可能Even当时并没有把他从公路上拽回来，而是他真的被一辆车 _撞了_ ，只是他没有这段记忆了。

 

_Even。_

 

Isak疲惫地将一只手臂伸展开来，他发现他正趟在……他的床上。他的床正在严重缺失他男朋友的温度。他总觉得，比起和他一起窝在凌乱的床上，Even极有可能在其它事情上找到了更多的乐趣。

 

正当他的身体像是一块正在往蜜糖里下陷的砖块之时，仅仅是坐起来对他来说就像完成了一项丰功伟绩一样，但不知怎的Isak却做到了。他没有昨晚有没有脱牛仔裤的印象了，但是当他环视房间为搜寻Even的迹象的时候，看到它们正堆在床前的地板上。

 

门前的地板上胡乱地推着毛衣和各种套衫，一直铺到床上，Isak因脑海里突然闪现出来的昨晚慌乱地扯下衣服然后被Even推到身下的画面脸红了。

 

他注意到门是微开着的，Isak确实记得Even在昨晚他们回到公寓后就用脚把它踢上关好了的画面。或许Even已经起来了？

 

一想到要离开他温暖舒适的床的想法就仿佛刺痛了他，Isak越是清醒就越是意识到此时钻进他鼻子里不可思议的香味正是从他房间门的另一侧传过来的。好像在告诉他他应该穿上行头然后下床了，而且他的胃开始急不可耐地咆哮了。于是这就成了Isak _除了_ 他有多饿能想到的唯一的事情了。

 

他睡了有多久？

 

他爬到床头开始摸索他的牛仔裤，然后将他的手机从口袋里搜寻了出来。通过朝屏幕迅速的一瞥告诉他已经快到中午了。

 

好吧。

 

真糟糕。

 

Isak深呼了一口气强迫自己爬下了床。他从地板上捡起一件Even的套头毛衣拉过头给自己套上了。离开床让他空落落的心情得到一点安慰的就是现在他已经完全被他男朋友的气味包裹住了。他抓起一件运动裤穿上了然后把它在自己腿上整平了，因为艹它的，为了以防万一外面的温度不能仅仅靠一条短裤就撑能过去。

 

跟随着他鼻子的指引Isak径直去了厨房，倒是满足了他一直抱怨个不停的胃。他在门口驻足了几秒，不知羞耻地欣赏着此情此景。

 

Even确实已经起来了，他站在灶台前切着什么东西——以Isak此时站立的角度并看不见，他的脑袋随着流动在厨房里的音乐节奏微微摇晃着。他看上去已经洗过澡了—— _那么今天就没有两个人一起洗澡的环节了_ ，Isak难过地想着，不过——对于一个只穿着牛仔裤和连帽衫的人来说他的样子简直太完美了。

 

“早上好，睡美人。”Isak可以听到Even声音里的笑意，即使他现在并看不见。

 

“早上好。”Isak走向了Even，打算拖着脚步走到柜台前向他的男朋友寻求一个早安吻。

 

“实际上，已经中午了！”Eskild带着颤音手里拿着个空杯子飘然出现在了厨房里。Isak因为震惊整个人冻在了那里：他此刻正位于厨房门和Even之间。

 

“啊哈，放过他吧。他需要睡觉。”Even笑了起来，他玩味地向Eskild嘘了一声。“把杯子放下吧，剩下来的我来就可以了。”在他看到Eskild向水槽走过去的时候添了这一句。

 

“你确定？”Eskild可疑地问了一句，把目光从Even身上挪到了那个还在僵硬状态中的Isak身上。

 

“ _是的。_ ”Even重复了一遍他刚才‘嘘——’的动作然后把杯子从Eskild手中拿走重重地放在了水槽旁边。Isak从睡意中回过神来，意识到现在正在发生什么，他困惑地转头看向了Even，他非常确切地感觉到他确实错过了什么。

 

“你也可以坐下，babe，食物差不多已经准备好了。我本来准备给你端上床的，但是——”

 

“我们还是可以去床上吃的！”Isak迅速地插话道，他其实不敢确定Eskild有没有在厨房门口偷听他们说话。他意识到有什么琐碎的事情正蜷缩在他的脑子里，正在暗示他不管Even在策划些什么他还是想要他们私下解决的。

 

“如果这就是你想要的话。”Even朝他露出了一个短暂的微笑后就转过身继续专注于他手里的食物了，他从菜板上取了一些看起来像是切碎的辣椒，和一点切好的火腿，放在了正在等待处理的鸡蛋上。随着一个迅速的动作，他就将鸡蛋敲碎了放在锅里，直到差不多成型了将它翻了一面，在手中的平底锅嘶嘶作响的时候他朝Isak眨了下眼睛。

 

“能帮我拿个盘子过来吗？”Even看了一眼橱柜示意他，此情此景就好像他站在他自己的厨房里，他才是主人，而Isak是他的客人，Isak忍不住对这一派温馨的景象露出了充满爱意的笑容。他从里面取了些较大的盘子——因为，从Isak一直以来艰难的履历看来，Even从来 _学不会_ 控制分量——当Even在盘子里摆出了足够养活半个奥斯陆的分量的煎蛋卷的时候他从橱柜里搜出了几双叉子。 

 

他们煮好咖啡后，男孩们撤回到了Isak的房间里，在他关上他们身后的门的时候Isak才发现之前他一直捏着一口气，现在他们又将他们封闭在他们舒适的气泡里将外界的一切干扰都拒之门外了。他们惬意地窝进了羽绒被里，把盘子平稳地放在他们紧贴在一起的腿上。

 

他们用餐中的沉默并没有引起他们的不适，他们玩味地用叉子划清界限假装想要为自己争取更多正当的食物而吵嘴——在这种举动之下仍然让Isak隐隐约约感受到隐藏在表象之下蠢蠢欲动的不安。他决定在任何严肃的事情展开之前至少要保证他们可以享受这段早餐时光，Even看起来也十分满足于这样的发展，于是他们一直默默地吃着早餐，直到盘子都空掉了。

 

“你想聊一聊昨天的事。”Isak猜测道，他的手捧着面前的咖啡杯好让他不用因为不安一直玩他的手指了，这个时候Even把空盘子拿到了地板上。

 

“嗯，算是吧，”Even在坐起来的时候朝Isak点头，然后他伸出手臂搂住了Isak的肩膀好靠着他。这个举动没有太过，甚至算不上一个拥抱，但是这个简单的联系已经足够抚平Isak不安的情绪了。

 

“大家都很担心你，Issy。”Even开口道，顺势在Isak的头顶印植了一个吻。

 

“我很好。”这是本能第一的反应，所以在Isak能阻止它们之前这些词已经脱口而出了。“对不起。”他喃喃道，不需要抬头看Even的表情就知道他并没有被说服。

 

“宝贝，”Even深吸了一口气，他的手握紧了Isak的肩膀。“你昨天很可能会死。你就那样 _走_ 到路中间去了。就算这件事没有发生，不睡觉也是一个大问题。我觉得最近睡觉对你来说应该没有那么困难了？”Even疑惑地低头瞥向了Isak的脸，想在上面寻找一点线索。

 

“嗯。”Isak叹了口气，把他手里的咖啡放到了一边床头柜上为了尽可能近的蜷缩在Even的怀里。“所有你告诉我的这些方法都很有帮助。尤其是‘上床后不能玩手机或者电脑’这一条。”Isak捏了捏Even搭在他肩膀上的手，想要表达他有多感激Even给予他的这些帮助。

 

“但是管不了多久？”Even猜测道，他的手指徘徊在Isak裸露的胳膊上，留下了些如羽毛那般轻盈的触感。

 

“是的。”Isak讨厌他此刻的声音有多微弱，他 _感觉_ 自己有多弱小。为什么他该死的的大脑就不让他休息呢？除他之外的生活在这个该死的星球上的人似乎都能适应在晚上睡觉，精神饱满地醒来应付第二天的工作，为什么如此自然而然的事情对他来说就变得来之不易了呢？

 

“我听到你的小脑瓜开始飞速运转了，Issy。”Even温柔地调笑着，在他的脑袋上印了一个吻，适当舒缓了Isak大脑的疲惫。“不怪你。世界上还有好多人也在饱受失眠症的折磨。我们只是需要找到适合 _你_ 的应对方法。”

 

“我们？”Isak疑惑地又重复了一边，他的嘴角勾起了一抹微笑。

 

“咄。恋爱是两个人的事，不是总是由你来照顾我。”Even说着不自觉地翻了个白眼，但是他的语调里没有一丝打趣的意味。

 

“好吧。”Isak点了点头，在面前Even穿着的这件衬衫上漫无目的地画着符号。他此时真的不知道应该作何反应了。他不知道他在惦记着什么会让他彻夜难眠。有时候他清楚，但是有时候他只是毫无缘由地清醒地躺在那里。无法拿捏的事情要如何去解决呢？

 

Isak真的没有意识到他们坐在那里沉默了多久，他脑子里盘旋着太多失落了。最终是Even打破了这段沉默。

 

“你说昨晚你也有什么想和我聊的事情？”Isak可以感受到Even的心跳在他的手指下跳跃得更快了。

 

“我说了这样的话？”Isak稍微坐了起来好看着Even的眼睛。他对于昨晚真的没什么记忆了，所以他开始祈祷他昨晚没说什么太尴尬的话。

 

“嗯。”Even点了点头，他没有看Isak的脸而是直直地凝视着对面的墙。这个举动足以让Isak的心脏因焦急开始阵痛了。

 

“你想来阐述一下吗？”Isak不确定要他是否想要回答这个问题，于是他问起了Even。

 

“在我建议你可以去找专业人士聊一聊的时候？在你告诉我你之前去看过校医了的时候，还有印象吗？”Even一一列举出来，试图唤起Isak的这段记忆。Isak对于Even的这些问题一点印象也没有了，但不管怎样他感觉自己血管里的血都要凉透了。

 

“没有。”Isak的声音比他预想的要坚定，考虑到他的内心早已化为了一滩水。“我不需要见任何—— _这样的人。_ ”他心里暗自骂道自己怎么说话吞吞吐吐的，他知道Even肯定会抓住这个把柄。

 

“嗯，你昨晚差不多就是这么说的。”Even点了点头，终于把他的目光从墙上挪开放到Isak不安的脸上。Even深呼了口气，好像他在为自己要说的话做准备。

 

“你知道我先前去看过理疗师的吧？”Even开始搜寻起他的脸，于是Isak _得知_ 了Even看到他震惊的样子了。Isak此刻想要把身体蜷缩进洞里，因为看到受伤的表情在Even漂亮的五官上绽开几乎要了他的命。

 

“我很抱歉你不得不经历这些事情。”Isak梗咽了。面对Even的坦白Isak真的不知道该说什么了，但是当他的手准备抚上Even的手背的时候却被Even挡开了，突然的这个举动都快让Isak的心跳出来了。

 

他知道他搞砸了。

 

“Even，我——”

 

“不。”Even打断了他，“让我先说，只是在听我说完之前尽量别和我道歉好吗？”Even此时的表情看起来异常严肃这让Isak只打算用点头来回应他了。他感受到心脏在胸腔里暴跳如雷，他等着Even告诉他他已经受够Isak说的那些蠢话了。

 

“嗯，我去看过理疗师。那时候我心里真的挺乱的，而且我感觉对于一个不能时刻保持冷静的青少年来说还是太过了。但是你知道吗？这对我来说同样是一段很不错的经历。把自己脑子里七零八落的事情全部翻出来是挺糟心的，但是最后我找到了导致我情绪不好的根源以及我应该如何对症下药，于是我 _不用_ 再去接受治疗了。

 

你真以为所有我用来帮助你睡眠的方法都是我自己想出来的？当然不是！我是在去理疗师那里接受治疗的时候学到的，因为我一直以来都被睡眠问题困扰着而且我不知道应该如何应对。去看理疗师没什么好羞愧的，Isak，我不清楚你的经历或者你一直以来接收的这方面的讯息是什么样的，但是现在已经不再像上个世纪50年代的时候了，你得去一些精神病院什么的接受治疗，还有总是有那么些可怕的老爷子告诉你：‘之所以你的精神会出问题都是因为你的爸妈不爱你，你只用接受这一点就好了。’

 

我去的是我的社区医生那里，你走到那里不会觉得它就是个这样的地方的。我不用尴尬地躺在一些该死的沙发上，不用把我的童年描述得像有些愚蠢的节目上播的那样做作。当时我坐在一张再普通不过的椅子上，她也是，我们就那样像平时一样聊天，她帮助我梳理思路并为此制定了应对我躁郁症的方法。我不遗憾自己曾去看过理疗师，Is.我也不会站在屋顶上大叫。但是我就是不会觉得羞愧。

 

有时候你只需要一点帮助，这没什么 _错_ 。也不像我们在美国和一个混蛋叔叔住在一起，我从来不用担心我付不起去看理疗师或者看医生或者我的药物的费用。帮助就在眼前，Isak，还是 _免费的_ ，我向你保证也不像媒体捏造地那么奇怪。”

 

一时，Isak能做的只有一脸愕然地盯着他的男朋友。

 

“我说完了，我向你保证。”Even羞怯地露出了一个微笑，Isak无力地笑了笑。

 

“你——你把这一切都描述得太简单了。”这是Isak在能开口说话以后能组织出来的唯一的话了。

 

“不是这样的。”Even摇了摇头然后把Isak的手放在了手心里。 _谢谢老天爷_ ，Isak能想到的是他终于解脱了。自从Even挡开了自己想触摸他的手之后，他静脉里的血一直在冰冷地流淌。Even的手指终于和他的手指交织在一起了，这个举动慢慢地让他的内心重拾了温暖。

 

“ _一点_ 也不简单的，Isak。我一开始固执己见，我在妈妈面前假装不舒服她才让我待在家里，我只能沉默地面对理疗师因为我想不到到底该和她说什么了。我告诉他我没有发疯我才不需要她的帮助，我们只不过是在浪费时间。”Even摇了摇头，他的目光凝聚在他们牵在一起的手上。

 

“你才 _没有_ 发疯！”从Isak嘴边飞溅出的几个词是如此激烈甚至超出了他的想象，在他感觉到Even正看着他的时候他的脸突然变得通红了起来。

 

“我知道的，”Even朝他咧嘴笑着，“不过能听到你说出来挺好的。”他加了一句随后Isak把Even的手握得更紧了。

 

“我妈妈经常去看理疗师什么的。”Isak脱口而出。Even只是朝他抬了眼眉毛，把时间交给他想让他继续说下去。

 

“她——”Isak可以感觉到在他试图想要向Even解释这件事的时候他的嗓子快要不能发声了。只不过是回想起那些日子就让他的心脏在胸腔中紧缩着泛起了剧烈的疼痛。

 

“有我在。”Even小声说，“过，来吧。”Even说着躺了下去，尽管他还能感受到之前的早餐带来的饱腹感，Isak和他一起躺下并且蜷缩在Even的臂膀下感受着被Even搂在怀里的舒适，而Even的头枕在Isak柔软的肩窝里。

 

Isak深吸了一口气，Even的手指安慰地穿过了Isak柔顺的卷发，给予Isak的头皮轻盈的触感让他融化在其中了。

 

“她讨厌这样。在他告诉她到该走的时间了，她朝我爸爸又是尖叫又是大喊的，我就站在那里看着他把她拽出了房子然后把她推进了车里。之后她回来……”Isak的声音越来越小，他的呼吸声变得很沉重，他的胸腔因为剧烈的疼痛紧紧地收缩了起来。”Even竭尽所能把他抱得离自己更近了。

 

“她回来后很安静但是我能看得出她的沮丧，她不再像平日里我熟知的那个妈妈了。她看起来太落魄太 _难过_ 了。爸爸把他带回来的时候的样子也很疲惫，不过他们好像也就去了三到四个小时吧。”Isak摇着头，想要努力将刺痛他眼睛的泪水拭去。

 

“我讨厌这样。她讨厌去那里，而且对她来说一点用也没有，相反她发作得更加反复无常了。这种感觉就像我只是在旁边看着她饱受折磨，首先是她的精神，之后是她的医生，还有我爸爸用那些会面逼她迫折磨她。”Isak说到这里的时候突然因为啜泣发不出声来，一声低沉的声音随着Even的喉结在他的嗓子里上下滚动。

 

“我很抱歉，宝贝。”Even把脸埋进了Isak的头发里小声安慰着他，几乎是把Isak拉到自己身上紧紧抱着他了。Isak心甘情愿地投入了他的怀抱，把自己的身体和Even的身体紧紧贴在一起，把脸埋进了他的颈窝。他厌恶自己哭，不管是独自一人的时候还是在任何人面前哭，但是他知道Even可以感受到他的颤抖和几滴从他的眼角流淌下来热泪，沿着他的脸颊一直流淌到了Even的脖子上，最后穿过了发际线流进了他的发间。

 

“我很抱歉让你目睹了这些，”Even继续安慰他，慢慢地晃动着他怀里的Isak，试图通过这种方法让他冷静下来。他应该为自己感到羞耻，他已经18岁了，躺在他男朋友的怀里像个小宝宝一样被对待。不过他不觉得羞耻，他感觉到的只有安心。

 

“我也很抱歉听到你妈妈不得不糟受这些。但不是每个人接受到的帮助都像这样痛苦的，宝贝，我向你保证。”Even再次在Isak的头顶印下一个吻，期望了千百次他可以爱Isak内心的痛楚与他爱Isak一样多。

 

他们就像那样躺了一会儿：尽最大可能地贴近对方了，Even尽最大可能多的给予Isak温柔的触碰了，Isak则将这些糟糕的回忆全部收集聚拢在他内心的一角藏起来了。

 

在今天，Even没有期待能从Isak这儿听到太多的心声，但是除去这些他发现他的男孩充满了惊人的力量。

 

“如果——如果我还是得去像——像 _这样的_ 人那儿的话，”Isak犹豫不决地开口了，他害羞的眼眸透过睫毛凝视着Even，“你还会愿意和我一起去吗？”Isak紧张的神色从Even的脸上着急地拂去，Even看到从他的脖子一路到脸颊都泛起了红晕，这是他最脆弱的一刻。

 

“为了你，Issy，我愿意 _赴汤蹈火_ 。”

 

这不算一个一致的计划。几乎只能算作一个承诺，但它 _的确_ 是一个承诺。

 

是一个Isak会努力的，就算他关于理疗的二手经验是如此的暴力和痛苦的承诺。

 

是一个，只要Isak准备好了，Even就会时刻陪伴在他身边，驱逐他身边一切伤痛的承诺。

 

 

-The End-


End file.
